Solo Un Dia Como Cualquier Otro
by Destiel Winchester
Summary: Era imposible para él mostrar una sonrisa o corresponder al abrazo dado por sus compañeros en un día que antes disfrutaba con la persona que amaba y que ahora solo le recordaba lo perdido.


**Titulo: Solo Un Día Como Cualquier Otro **

**Autor: destiel winchester**

**Pareja: **Steve/Danny (McDanno)

**Fandom: **Hawaii Five-0

**Clasificación: **+13 (solo por si acaso)

**Advertencias: **La verdad ninguna. Es Pre-Slash, cuenta como advertencia.

**D. de R: **Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionaran me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de la CBS y los respectivos creadores de la serie. No gano nada al escribir esto más que mi satisfacción personal.

**Nota de Autor: **Se que publico muy tarde, yo más que nadie sabe eso y pido muchas disculpas por ello. Tengo excusa para ello pero no lo mencionare, no vale la pena, al menos no ahora pues ya está aquí lo que prometí, espero que sea de tu agrado eminahinata.

Y como verán o imaginaran, esto pasó de ser un Drabble a algo más amplio, tengo un serio problema con eso de escribir cosas breves, NO PUEDO. Aunque dudo que ha alguien le incomode esto ¬¬. Bueno ya fue mucho, con ustedes el fic.

**~ SOLO UN DIA COMO CUALQUIER OTRO~**

"_Es solo un día mas, uno como cualquier otro" – _se decía Daniel Williams a si mismo, mientras conducía su Camaro color plata sobre el asfalto de la carretera bordeada por arboles a su izquierda y por un acantilado a su derecha, mismo que le propinaba una imponente vista del azul intenso de las aguas del pacifico. Tampoco es como si le importase mucho en esos momentos.

_Y si solo es un día como cualquier otro, ¿Por qué estas huyendo a esconderte como un niño asustado? _Le recrimino acusadoramente una voz en su interior. La misma voz que había intentado ignorar desde hacía más de un año.

EL golpe que sobrevino sobre el volante después de escuchar aquello fue inevitable, furioso, desesperado y por sobretodo, humillante; humillante porque era una manera de darle la razón a aquella parte de su cabeza que se emperraba en recordarle el porqué de todas sus acciones a lo largo de toda esa semana.

No es que él fuera un huraño y despectivo hombre por naturaleza, pero la simple mención de la fecha que se acercaba lograba ponerlo triste, desdichado y furibundo al mismo tiempo, aun no estaba listo para regresar y tolerar ese ambiente que se formaba alrededor de todo el mundo en esos días, no cuando su vida se había ido por el caño, dos veces. Mucho menos cuando había corazones, flores y palabras de amor flotando en el aire que él se empeñaba en respirar sin sentir como si le atravesaran un sinfín de navajas con cada inhalación.

Era imposible para él mostrar una sonrisa o corresponder al abrazo dado por sus compañeros en un día que antes disfrutaba con la persona que amaba y que ahora solo le recordaba lo perdido.

Es por eso que huyo, se monto en su auto y condujo lejos de la ciudad, apartándose de las miradas, de las sonrisas y los afectos que amenazaban con ahogarle, aunque eso conllevara a hundirlo más en su miseria, a obligarlo a pensar y a escuchar las acusaciones y las verdades que se había empeñado en enterrar en su subconsciente por temor a hacer sangrar nuevamente las heridas que aun cargaba en su interior.

- No me estoy escondiendo. – susurro en respuesta, mas como una patética excusa para lo que realmente sentía que hacía, un auto-convencimiento de que no era un cobarde, no todavía, aunque lo fuera.

¿_Entonces que se supone que es esto? Porque si escapar de tus compañeros, amigos y familia de la forma en que lo hiciste, para venir a una carretera perdida de la mano del hombre, no es esconderse, entonces no se qué demonios hacemos aquí. _Una vez más la voz en su cabeza le asalto, rebatiendo y destrozando la patética respuesta que se atrevió a darse a sí mismo, o al ente que pensaba vivía en su interior solo para torturarlo.

"_Solo… solo no quiero verlo. No ahora, no así, no con… ella." _– pensó el detective, aferrando el volante con mayor fuerza y continuando con el ascenso por la carretera semi-abandonada.

_ Al menos al fin reconoces que esto se trata de él, eso es un avance. _

Pero la verdad es que no solo era por _él, _en gran medida todo circulaba alrededor de esa persona en particular, perotambién era Rachel, Stan, Gaby e incluso Lori y sus demás compañeros. No podía tolerar verlos y sentir que no pertenecía, que no tenía un lugar entre ellos, no con esas sonrisas, no con esas… relaciones a su alrededor, el estaba solo, roto y por lo tanto él no pertenecía a ese entorno de amor y dicha que cada uno compartía.

No iba a negar que aun dolía lo de Rachel, ciertamente era un dolor agudo y constante en su pecho, pero ahora, después de más de un año y tanto, se había sumado un nuevo dolor, el dolor de la esperanza y el anhelo que jamás se verá satisfecho. Y eso era algo con lo que Danny no podía pelear, por eso corrió del cuartel en cuanto vio su oportunidad, por eso conducía con las manos aferradas al volante y con su corazón debatiéndose en el borde entre la rabia y la tristeza, aunque sus ojos ya hubieran comenzado a derramar las lagrimas de la emoción sin definir, porque sin importar cual ganase, sin duda terminaría con las mejillas húmedas y los ojos enrojecidos.

"_Es solo un día como cualquier otro. Es solo un maldito día igual a los otros. Puedo vivir con ello, puedo tolerarlo." – _se volvió a repetir, se quiso volver a convencer de ello con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo.

_ ¿Estás seguro de poder? Puede que el día termine, puede que los globos, las tarjetas y las citas a la luz de las velas terminen, pero realmente ellos seguirán ahí, queriéndose, sonriéndose. ¿Realmente estás preparado para verlo en brazos de alguien? ¿Estás preparado para soportar esa relación sin romperte en el proceso? _Otra vez esa voz en su cabeza se encargo de derribar sus defensas, una vez más le hizo consciente de la jodida realidad que tendría que afrontar y que solo estaba escudando detrás de la fecha del día que ahora afrontaba. ¿Por qué no podía ser todo más fácil?

"_¿Y qué más da? Realmente no es como si algo fuera a cambiar sustancialmente, seguiré estando solo." _– se dijo a sí mismo, intentado que no sonara como una respuesta a esa voz que le torturaba con la realidad. Obviamente fallo en el intento.

_ Pero a él lo veras todos los días con ella, te torturara diariamente el anhelo de lo que jamás podrás tener. _

_- ¿Por qué no solo te callas? – _reclamo en voz alta, cansado, molesto de esa batalla interna.

_ Lo haría, si realmente quisieras que lo hiciera. _

_-_ Lo quiero.

_ No es cierto. _

El sonido de la grava bajo los neumáticos fue el único sonido que inundo sus oídos a partir de ese momento, al fin había llegado a donde se supone podría estar a salvo de toda esa tortura. El sol comenzaba a caer dentro de las aguas del océano, el cielo se teñía en colores dorados, naranjas, rojos, rosados y una extraña mezcla de todos ellos mientras el sol continuaba su descenso, dibujando un sendero color oro, grácil y flexible sobre las calmadas aguas; uniendo la arena de la playa con la inmensidad del cielo y las promesas no dichas que vagaban por el aire, en espera de los labios, de la voz que les dieran vida y forma.

Una estampa romántica, lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos, y que sin embargo, le calmaba al mismo tiempo.

Abandonando el automóvil y con la cabeza gacha, Daniel Williams avanzo con pasos trémulos, cansados y abatidos hacia la delgada viga metálica que servía como única contención en esa pequeña saliente de terracería en aquella última curva. Sus brazos se apoyaron en el metal como si la vida se le fuera en ello, como un fútil remedo del verdadero sostén que necesitaba en aquel momento, o del que más bien, había necesitado desde hacía un largo tiempo.

Sus hombros temblaron, todo su cuerpo lo hizo ante la inexorable llegada del devastador llanto, ese mismo que había comenzado momentos antes, pero que había refrenado lo más posible ante sus propios reclamos. Lloro como nunca lo había hecho, permitiendo que toda su rabia y su dolor se tradujeran en saladas gotas que carcomían su piel mientras descendían del azul de su mirada.

Su cuerpo cayó sobre la tierra, sus rodillas chocaron con la grava lacerante con todo el peso de su cuerpo, ese que el metal entre sus manos fue incapaz de sostener, el mismo peso que creía nadie nunca podría levantar de nuevo. Era tal la profundidad de su dolor, la solemnidad de su llanto, que incluso aquella voz interna quedo sumida en el silencio, respetando la liberación de lo que por tanto tiempo el detective se había negado a soltar por temor, rabia y quizá también… por orgullo.

Para cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, el cielo era de un tono azul oscuro, casi negro, el horizonte era apenas una fina línea color amarillo intenso y unas estrellas solitarias comenzaban a plagar el manto sobre su cabeza con sus tenues y distantes brillos titilantes. El sonido las olas al lamer la orilla de la playa era apenas un murmullo sobre el silencio que envolvía el ambiente, el viento apenas y era un silbido constante en sus oídos o la tenue caricia que pasaba entre sus cabellos.

Sin percatarse completamente de lo que hacía su cuerpo, termino sentado en el cofre de su auto, observando la oscuridad, las luces de la isla a sus pies y las fogatas que se esparcían por la playa como estrellas en el cielo, cada una como un pequeño recordatorio de lo que aun se vivía, del sentimiento que aun flotaba en el aire y del que él no era participe.

_ No podemos continuar así. _La voz dijo de nuevo, esta vez sin esa nota acusadora en sus palabras, más bien, como si ella misma sintiera el dolor que durante meses había estado avivando con sus mordaces e hirientes reclamos; haciéndose cómplice, participe de la pena que les mataba lentamente.

- No, ya no._ – _respondió en un débil susurro que se perdió en la brisa, pero que sin embargo reverbero fuerte y claro en su interior.

Daniel se replegó en sí mismo, sus brazos rodeando sus piernas que se apretaban contra su pecho, como si de esa forma creara una coraza que le defendería del dolor. Estaba absorto, perdido en sí mismo en busca de la solución a sus problemas, luchando por sanar las heridas en su alma, que ni siquiera escucho el sonido de un motor al acercarse, mucho menos percibió el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse o los pasos que se acercaban hacia donde estaba.

No fue consciente de la presencia a su lado hasta que el calor de una mano en su hombro lo devolvió a la superficie. Sus ojos aun hinchados, aun rojos y siempre tan azules se alzaron para contemplar a su compañero y a esa sonrisa tan suya, esa misma sonrisa que siempre decía _"Hey, aquí estoy, ya no estás solo." _Y en un momento parte de su pena se disolvió, tan solo por el hecho de que estaba ahí, junto a él.

- Steve… - murmuro, o murmuraron él y la voz de su interior, incapaces de resistir el toque reparador y la sonrisa que le sanaba en más de un sentido, aunque solo fuera por un breve momento.

- Danno. – le responde, y su apodo jamás ha sonado mejor en labios de alguien más que no sea su hija.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tú cita? – alcanza a preguntar, cuando el estupor inicial a cedido y la realidad le golpea una vez más.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Más bien Que haces tú aquí? – le responde con una fingida molestia. – Deberías estar con nosotros. – "_Conmigo" _ - piensa el comandante, pero se lo calla, no quiere asustarlo. – Explícame porque estás aquí, cuando deberías estar allá abajo con todos tus amigos, con tu Ohana. – recrimina.

- No puedo, Steve. – responde, regresando su mirada a la oscuridad que se extiende delante de ellos. – No puedo verlos. – _"No puedo verte con ella" _– dice mentalmente, sintiendo como la tristeza y el dolor se recrudecen en su interior.

Y Steve calla, no puede continuar con lo que tenía pensado porque el dolor de Danny es tan grande que también le lastima, guarda silencio porque ahora lo entiende, ahora sabe el por qué del comportamiento de su amigo en los últimos días. Sabe que no hay palabras que sirvan para reparar el daño, así que simplemente se sienta a su lado. Danny gira su rostro y le dedica una mirada confundida e interrogante al mismo tiempo, sus ojos clavándose en Steve quien solo atina a sonreír de nuevo de esa forma tan suya, y que hace que un poco del dolor de Danny se vaya sin que él se entere.

- Deberías estar con tu cita, no conmigo. – dice el detective después de un momento, incapaz de retirar sus ojos de McGarrett, después de todo, que mas da agregar un poco mas de dolor a las heridas.

- Eso no era una cita, Danno. Solo perdí una apuesta, además, no es con ella con quien quiero estar este día.

- ¿A no? – pregunta con la voz ahogada, incapaz de atreverse a dejar que la esperanza florezca.

- No, Danno.

Y esa respuesta hace mucho por Daniel, pero aun se mantiene receloso, no quiere tener esperanzas, no quiere que los anhelos se aviven y que la voz regrese haciéndole comentarios hirientes sobre esta respuesta, sobre estas "no ilusiones" que se está haciendo. Pero la voz no dice nada, al menos no al instante, pero cuando esta surge de entre las profundidades lo que le dice no es lo que realmente esperaba.

_ Ya es tiempo de sanar, Daniel. Ya es hora de que avancemos y dejemos todo atrás. _

Las palabras calan en su interior, en su alma, y es en ese preciso instante que se da cuenta que el dolor ha amainado considerablemente, quizá porque por fin quiere avanzar o porque inconscientemente ha entendido por fin el mensaje implícito en esas sonrisas, en esas miradas y en aquellas palabras no dichas.

- Gracias. – dice suavemente, tanto a Steve como a esa parte de sí mismo con la que se ha reconciliado en esos momentos.

Steve sonríe de nuevo, derritiendo la agonía que mantenía a su corazón inerte, manteniendo su cuerpo cerca, brindando ese apoyo que con palabras es imposible dar, al menos por ahora.

Danny le mira, le anhela, y desea recargar su cuerpo aun encogido en el costado de Steve, reducir esa distancia entre ellos a nada, pero no se atreve a dar ese paso, irónicamente, él también teme asustar al comandante con sus actos, no importa que necesite ese único contacto para no romperse en pedazos. Entonces Steven le mira, con duda e incertidumbre en sus oscuros ojos azules teñidos de calidez, y antes de que pueda registrarlo el comandante ha pasado un brazo por encima de sus hombros y lo ha jalado contra su cuerpo, estrechándolo, cumpliendo con el anhelo que Danny no se permitió satisfacer.

Y en ese toque, en ese abrazo que se siente demasiado… correcto, es donde Daniel encuentra el sustento que ha buscado por tanto tiempo, ese que creía que nunca encontraría y que justo ahora ha logrado levantarlo desde las profundidades desde donde se encontraba.

No hay palabras, solo una mirada, una caricia y una nueva sonrisa que le inunda el pecho y el alma, que logra comenzar a sanar todas las heridas, deteniendo su sangrado, cerrándolas lentamente con lo que aun no se ha dicho pero que pronto se dirá.

Y Puede Ser que esto, solo sea la muda epifanía de un hombre que ahora más que nunca, sabe que no esta tan solo como creía estarlo.

**FIN**


End file.
